


Betrayal

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Minor Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betrayal.- Heartbreak leads you in any direction. It's unpredictable. No one predicts to be cheated on. Thinking the one was the one. What happens when you cross paths years later? Will healing scars open or were the wounds never healed?-This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Heartbreak leads you in any direction. It's unpredictable. No one predicts to be cheated on. Thinking the one was the one. Thinking your best friend was someone you could trust. Seeing all of that crumble before someone's eyes is heart wrenching. 

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were madly in love. They were each other's anchors. They were going to be the Romeo and Juielt of their generation but with a happy ever after. They were secretly engaged. 

Not wanting to utter a word to anyone they kept it a secret. They were to marry when they moved to New York or to Yale together. They were already living together. Betty Cooper knew Jughead Jones was the one.

That was until one summer night. A few weeks before they were set to move to college, life as they new it was destroyed. Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones were having sex in her cousins bedroom. That was the night Betty lost apart of herself.

Its funny how heartache change your life. Betty Cooper's plan was always journalism or criminology. Yet she loved both writing and crime. Betty made a split spur of the moment decision changing her major in the screen writing. 

Using her heartbreak she had created major TV shows. Down from drama shows and crime mystery. She had something in her writing for everyone.Heartbreak leads you in any directions. It's unpredictable. No one predicts to be cheated on. Thinking the one was the one. Thinking your best friend was someone you could trust. Seeing all of that crumble before someone's eyes is heart wrenching. 

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were madly in love. They were each other's anchors. They were going to be the Romeo and Juielt of their generation but with a happy ever after. They were secretly engaged. 

Not wanting to utter a word to anyone they kept it a secret. They were to marry when they moved to New York or to Yale together. They were already living together. Betty Cooper knew Jughead Jones was the one.

That was until one summer night. A few weeks before they were set to move to college, life as they knew it was destroyed. Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones were having sex in her cousins bedroom. That was the night Betty lost a part of herself.

Its funny how heartache change your life. Betty Cooper's plan was always journalism or criminology. Yet she loved both writing and crime. Betty made a split spur of the moment decision changing her major in the screen writing. 

Using her heartbreak she had created major TV shows. Down from drama shows and crime mystery. She had something in her writing for everyone.

She never let him explain himself and that was something that haunted her. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Betty loved him with all her heart. Yet she will forever have that image of them in her mind. She hadn’t seen him since that day.

It had been years. 7 years to be exact she was now 25 years old. Creating movie and tv gold for everyone to enjoy and she made her experiences scenes of her shows. Betty Cooper show runner and writer.

Jughead Jones was a popular author. His novel series was being turned into a series of movies. He was beyond proud of himself. He moved back to Riverdale after college so he could focus on his writing.

He still lived there and ran the serpents. The truth was he couldn't imagine living anywhere else. He had always imagined living with Betty. They would be married by now as they were engaged in highschool. Something they kept extremely private. 

He thought about her every day.

Never having that chance to fully explain himself hurt. Yet he was both furious but understanding with her. They promised forever to one another and the image she saw wasn't that. A last that was in the past. He was slowly trying to move on. His writing a form of therapy for himself.

He hadn’t touched another woman since that day. It was punishment from himself. He never wanted another woman's touch but hers. He ruined his life and he would forever punish himself for that. He had lost his world and all he wanted was to have her back.

He was so proud of her. He would always look for things about her. Jughead knew this was never the path she intended but it's the path that made her the most happiest.

Having his novels become movies he needed someone to write the scripts for it. His manager had sent books out to script writers. They had hundreds to go through to see which was the best. 

Jughead sat going through them. He was currently in pops when he came across one.

-E.Cooper Script 1.-

Jughead froze. He knew it was Betty. He had always published under a pen name. J.Jones. It was such a common name no one would think twice.

He read through the script. It was perfect. Pop came over to fill his coffee pot up.

"You okay son?" Pops asked as he was crying.

“I’m good, Pop.”

"You sure?" He sat down across from him.

“Yep.”

"Finally decided on a script?" He nodded. "I'm excited. Well I'll leave you to work." Pop got up leaving Jughead alone.

Jughead just sighed and focused back on reading the script. Of course it was perfect. She condensed it perfectly, getting all the main plot in.

Jughead called his manager."Hey Ryan." He smiled.

"Have you found the one?" Ryan wondered.

“I did.”

"Please say its one by that Elizabeth Cooper. You know she's the one that writes, Criminal Hearts."

“Yeah.”

"So who is it?" Ryan wondered.

“Elizabeth Cooper.”

Ryan clapped his hands excitedly. "I can set up a meeting. Apparently she is near your town this week for a personal matter."

“Okay.”

"This is going to be perfect. Have you seen a photo of her? She is absolutely stunning." Ryan told him.

Jughese heard the tapping of the keyboard. Of course he knew how stunning she was. They were engaged. She was his whole world.

“Yep.” Jughead said.

"Would it be unprofessional of me to try chat her up? Also she will meet you on Friday at a diner named pops."

“It would be unprofessional. I’ll just meet her at the meeting.”

"That is the meeting place. I'm flying in for it." He told him. Jughead just sighed. "She said it's the only time she has."

“Okay.”

"I have to go. Talk later." He ended the call.

Jughead just put his phone away and sighed. He wasn't ready to see. Let alone in a few days. He just headed home. Getting to the wrym he saw Sweet Pea back in town.

“Sweet Pea? Hey.”

"Jughead hey. How are you? I'm meeting the gang here. They've come because if Betty's mother. She's in the hospital." Jughead nodded. "There here now." Toni and Fangs came in.

“Hey.” Jughead smiled.

"Hi." They all hugged him. 

"Were you crying?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah. Alice passed away just now. Hal is there with Betty, Polly and Charlse."

“Betty is here?”

"Yeah. She only came back for her mother and a meeting with an author."Toni said.

“I’m going to go bring her flowers and give my condolences.” Jughead said. “Even if she doesn’t want to see me it’s the right thing to do.”

"Just be careful with her Jug. She is fragile and not over what happened."

“I’m just giving my condolences.” He left to go get her flowers.

He needed to see her.

He would buy her sunflowers. Her favourite flowers and if they didn't have them he would drive to Greendale. He managed to get them before driving to the hospital. 

He saw her outside the hospital crying. He nervously walked up to her. He heard her sob her heart out.

“Betty?”

Betty looked up at him. She couldn't speak. She felt paralyzed. He was meant to be anywhere but here.

“I’m really sorry about your mom... I brought you flowers.” Betty just looked away. He just stood there awkwardly. "What do you expect me to say? We haven't seen one another since you ruined our engagement! Now your here. What am I meant to say? That's alot for the stupid flowers? That can't bring my mother back or our engagement!"

“I’ll just go.” He dropped the flowers on the floor in front of her. He just walked back to his car.

"Wait!" Betty grabbed his arm. He tugged it away. “I get it. I’ll leave you alone.”

"Great!" Betty stormed away.

Of course her friends told him. She couldn't just come home to Riverdale and not see him. Seeing him was a shock to her system. Tears just flowed. She couldn't go home. Too many memories of her mother. She couldn't go to the five seasons. Too may memories of them. She had no where.

Luckily she was only in Riverdale until Sunday. She had the meeting with this author and then she was leaving.

Riverdale gave her too much heartache. Now seeing the one person that broke her it was too much. 

Betrayal stung like a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Friday came and both Betty and Jughead were dreading it. Ryan was over the moon for this project finally coming to life. 

Sitting in the booth Jughead nervously tapped his feet. Ryan was talking his ear off. The bell of pops rang as a gorgeous blonde beauty entered the shop. 

Pop headed over to her hugging her. He had missed her so much. Jughead just looked up at her. He looked at her like she still held the moon and the stars. When she started walking over he looked away.

"Mr Smith? Elizabeth Cooper script writer." Betty saw Ryan first.

“Nice to meet you.”

"You too. I would love to make this fast. I don't like to stay too long. I have to be on set of Criminal hearts on Monday. I need to go through scripts too."

“Okay.”

"Perfect. Where is the author?" Betty tightened her hair.

“Right here.” Betty looked to see Jughead. She rolled her eyes. "Of course it was your writing. I should have known."

He didn’t say anything.

"So?"

“I wrote down a few things I would like added to the script.” Jughead said.

"Like?"Betty looked at him annoyed. He handed her the list."And how would you like me to write the ending?"

“I want it the same as the book.”

"I did. The guy hurt her so I made it realistic." Betty looked at him with hurt behind her eyes. He didn’t say anything. "Do you know one another?" Ryan asked.

"He's my ex fiance." Betty looked at Ryan.

“Really?”

"Tell him Jughead. Tell him that you fucked my best friend." She teared up. Jughead just looked away."Anyway, despite that betrayal my work comes first." 

Betty scribbled the changes into the script. She handed it to him. He read it over.

"Is that better?"

“No.”

"Why?" Betty asked, she was fiddling with the ring on her necklace. “It’s missing a lot of detail.”

"Give me an hour and I'll bring it to the trailer." She told him.

"I live in a house now." Jughead said.

"I'll bring it to the wrym."

“Bold of you to assume I’m still trailer trash.” Jughead said.

"For fuck sake really? You fucking want to go there? You adored that trailer. I never called you trailer trash in my life." Betty stood up angrily.

“You think so little of me, that much is obvious.”

"I loved you! You shagged Veronica!" She stormed off.

“And you wouldn’t even let me explain myself!”

"Because I was hurt!" She cried slamming the door.

Jughead just sighed.He hated that she was so stubborn. Knowing she would show up with the perfect script at his house. He decided to leave. He needed to let Hotdog out. He just wanted to be home anyways.

An hour on the dot Jughead heard a knock on the door. As if it was clockwork Betty was there with the script. Hotdog came running out to her.

Betty smiled as she stroked him. She would forever be soft around animals. Jughead just stood there.

"Who's a good boy." Betty kissed him. He licked her face."I've missed you."She whispered into his fur.

He led her inside. Betty headed in as Hotdog followed her."So the script?" Jughead started.

"Look, I'll be professional from now on." He didn’t say anything. "Can we take notes now?"

Jughead nodded. They sat on the couch. Betty looked around his house. It was really nice. He had pictures of them up still. There was one with Alice and them and she broke down in tears. Jughead just looked at her.

"Sorry." She pointed to the photo. Jughead got up and put the photo away. "Don't." Betty whispered.

“It’s already put away.” He sat back down. Betty nodded. "That's the day she finally accepted you." She hid her face.

“Yep... and then she sent me death threats when we broke up.”

"I'm sorry." Betty took her hands away from her face. He didn’t say anything. "Why do it Juggie?"

He shrugged. He didn’t like talking about it. Betty nodded. She just opened the script up

“I never wanted to hurt you.”

"We were engaged. We planned to get married." Betty whispered.

“That’s what I wanted.”

"Why Veronica?" She asked.

“She was drunk and mad. She found out Archie cheated. She knew sleeping with me would make him mad... so she tricked me.” 

“Tricked you?” 

“She gave me a drink. I didn’t understand what was going on... she told me you were coming. I sat in the dark waiting for you.... then I don’t remember anything after."

"But she was willing to hurt me. I don't understand." Betty whispered. He didn’t say anything. "She hurt you? I'm so confused."

“She was drunk and upset.”

"I don't care. She knew you were my fiance." Betty sobbed. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Let's just work. I worked really hard on this script."

“Fine.”

Betty let him read over the script. Jughead began making notes as Betty changed the script. They found a flow working on the script. They weren’t speaking unless they had to. It was so awkward.

Jughead he waited for her to leave when they finished. Betty left without a goodbye. Spending an hour with her was so hard. It used to be so easy. 

Jughead just sighed. He figured she didn’t believe him with the Veronica thing. That’s why he never told anyone. No one ever believed him. 

All he wanted was for her to believe him. He didn't care if others doubted him. Maybe deep down Betty believed him. Maybe, just maybe. With everything that's going on she could accept it. Maybe with her accepting it they could move on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

-Flashback.- 

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were 17. They were madly in love and living together. Jughead needed a place to stay and Betty convinced her mother. 

So in love Jughead planned a proposal. It was Christmas eve and they headed ice skating.

He couldn’t imagine himself with anyone but her. They were perfect for one another. Each other's soulmate. Today he was doing everything he hated for her. He just wanted to make her happy.

"Today is going to be fun." Betty hugged him.

“Definitely baby.”

"So your taking me ice skating?" She smirked.

“Yep.”

"But you can't ice skate." Betty giggled kissing him. 

"But I have a cute girlfriend to hold on to."

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "Smooth." She tugged on his hand as they began walking in the snow. He held her hand happily. "Only for you babe." Jughead pulled her in for a hug.

Betty smiled as they got to the rink. In the rink everyone they knew were skating. Jughead held on to dear life to the edge. However, Betty was spinning and leaping on the ices. Jughead got caught off guard watching her. He slipped and fell.

Betty skated over to him laughing. "Come on baby up you get."

“I hate this.” He mumbled.

"How about we go home and bake with the twins?"

“Nope. You’re having fun. We’re doing this.”

Betty smiled at him. "We can go get warm." She yawned.

“Okay.”

Betty kissed him lovingly as they were freezing their bumbs off. Jughead kissed her back happily. Betty wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. Kevin was watching his friends skate as he feared ice. He took photos of his friends. He had Fangs holding him close.

Veronica and Archie came over."Looking good Betty." He smirked at her. Veronica just sighed. She was so embarrassed.

"Get lost Archie." Betty kissed Jughead again."Me and Juggie have some baking to do."

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

Betty helped him up. He held her tightly as they headed off the ice. They got off and heard Archie and Veronica fighting. Veronica was crying and yelling at Archie. He learned in and kissed her apologising.

"Trouble in paradise." Jughead told Betty.

"Looks like it. Let's leave them too it."

Jughead nodded.

Betty held his hand as they headed to get got chocolate. They drank it on the way home as they talked about the movies they wanted to watch. Jughead kept smiling at her.

Getting back home Betty measured everything out. Jughead just hugged her. "Look up." He smiled.

She smiled at him and looked up. She saw a ring hanging down from mistletoe.

“Jug?”

"Betty Cooper, this is totally insane of me but I know it in my soul. You are the one for me. I want you by my side for the rest of my life. I know we are only young but marry me. This ring was my grandmother's. It's the only thing she gave him."

Betty teared up happily and kissed him lovingly."Is that a yes?" He asked.

Betty nodded. "Yes! I love you." She hugged him whilst he picked her up.

“I love you so much.” He kissed her.

"I love you too." 

That night they made cookies and watched Christmas movie. That night in bed they made love. They were quite trying not to wake the whole house.

____

A couple months later Betty was shopping in Greendale. She was all alone getting her formal dress. Jughead kept texting her. He wanted her to be home with him.

B: wait baby, I found something.

J: what?

B: my wedding dress.

J: you found one you like?

B: I found the one x.

J: can I see or are you being traditional.

B: I can give you a hint to what's on it.

J: works for me :)

B: it has hints if blue lace.

J: sounds pretty.

B: it's stunning.

J: I can’t wait to see it. I just can’t wait to marry you.

B: me too baby.

J: I love you so much.

B: we need to get married soon.  
B: I hate pretending your just my boyfriend.

J: we’ll get married soon baby I promise.

B: perfect x

______

Months later, prom night:

Betty and Veronica were at her house getting ready for prom. Veronica was in her wardrobe and found the wedding dress.

“B?”

"Yeah?" Betty sat pinning her hair up.

“There’s a wedding dress in your closet.”

"I know!"

“Are you and Jughead getting married?”

"We were waiting to tell people after we got married." Betty looked at her ring.

“How could you not tell me?! This is huge!”

"It happened at Christmas." She showed her the ring.

"That was last year!"

"I know. We were having our senior year as fiancèe's and then getting married our first year of college."

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

"We wanted to keep it too ourselves a little longer." Betty smiled. "V please keep it a secret. I want you to be my bridesmaid along with Kev."

“Of course I’ll keep it a secret B.”

Betty hugged her. She had been dying to tell someone. She had a massive weight lifted off her shoulders.

____

A few weeks later heartbreak occurred. Veronica Lodged walked in on Archie. He was cheating on her with Josie McCoy. She ran out crying. That night they had a party. One last party before college.

Jughead was dancing with Betty. He was drinking and having fun."I love you baby. I can't wait to be yours." Betty kissed him.

Veronica was in the corner. She was jealous of all the couples. All she wanted was for him to feel the same hurt as she is currently feeling.

She saw Jughead kissed Betty back happily. 

Veronica was trying to ignore everything. She just couldn’t stop remembering what she saw when she walked in on Archie and Josie. She didn’t know how to take out her anger and sadness. Anger came over her as she drank and drank. She headed over to Jughead seeing he was tipsy.

Betty went to the bathroom. Jughead just kept drinking. "B wants to meet you in the bedroom." Veronica lied.

“She does?”

"She has a surprise for you."

“Okay.” He poured himself another drink.

Jughead downed that before heading upstairs. Veronica followed him. She knew of she was with Jughead that would hurt Archie. Getting into the room Jughead was so shit faced he couldn't tell who was who.

"I'm here Juggie." Veronica acted as if she was Betty.

“Hi baby.” He mumbled. The lights were out and it was pitch black. He reached to turn on the light. Veronica stopped him. "I can't wait to marry you." She played as Betty.

“Me too.”

Veronica began undressing him. She didn't care. All she wanted to do was hurt Archie. She didn't think she would hurt Betty in the process. Clothes were off and they began to have sex.

Betty was looking for Jughead all over. She was getting tired and wanted to go home. On the hunt for him she found him. 

Her heart fell to the ground as she gasped. Tears streamed down her face. She ran out crying. How could he do this to her? They were meant to get married. She had her dress. Everyone was ruined but most importantly her heart was shattered into a million pieces.

She went home and started packing up his things. He didn’t have much. She threw them all outside. Once she did that she headed to the pembroke. Anger rushed over her as she sprayed paint the word home wrecker on the door.

She never wanted to see either of them again. With that she got her car and drove to New York. Nothing was keeping her here. She graduated college all she needed now was to find somewhere to stay.

This was the worst kind of betrayal. Her best friend with her fiancèe. She would never forgive them.

With that forgiveness never on the cards she vowed only to come to Riverdale on her parents death bed.

Never again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Present day:

Being back in New York is exactly what Betty Cooper needed. She was tired of a draining trip to Riverdale. She was laid down on her bed crying.

She couldn't believe Veronica used him. She knew he wouldn’t lie about that. She decided to message him.

B: I believe you.

He didn’t answer her.

B: can we talk?  
B: is this still your number?

J: no we can’t talk.

B: okay then.

Betty decided to head out that night. She needs a distraction. She wanted to have fun. She very rarely went out but she needed to let off steam. 

Betty got dressed in her sexiest dress. She shoved her hair up and threw a pair of heels on. Jumping from one bar to the next she was getting drunk. In the bar she ended up in she saw someone so familiar. The homewrecker with Reggie Mantle by her side kissing with a ring on her finger.

Rage washed through her as she ran up to her and punched her. A small punch turned into a massive bar fight.

"What the fuck!?"

"So you can get married and I can't?!" Betty punched her harder.

The fight was getting so out of hand the police were called. Both girls were taken into custody. They were in a cell together. Veronica sat there crying.

"You'll be out by the morning with daddy's credit card. Stop crying." Betty snapped, slurring.

Veronica just ignored her as she cried.

"I want my phone call!" Betty yelled.

"Lodge your out. Your fiance bailed you out." The guard called.

"How is my little jailbird? Baby don't cry." Reggie came up to the cell. She hugged him as she sobbed in his arms. He held her closely hugging him. "Let's get you home." He kissed her head.

"Yeah go to your perfect life!" Betty shouted.

They walked out ignoring her. 

Betty was given her phone call. She didn't know who to call. She couldn't call her brother nor her sister. Definitely not her father as the funeral was next week. She sighed and called Jughead. He was the only one who could help. Betty could only hope he would answer.

“Hello?” He answered.

"Don't hang up." Betty slurred. "I got arrested."

“Betty? What the fuck?”

"I may have attacked Veronica. She was with Reggie. They're engaged, I saw her at a club and snapped." She teared up. "I'm scared Juggie."

“How much is your bail?”

"2000." Betty whispered.

“I’ll be right there.”

"Thank you." Jughead was the one to hang up.

He arrived around four hours later. He found a passed out Betty in her own vomit. He got her bailed out.

"Betts come on." Jughead shook her. Yet the guard through a bucket of water over her.

Betty got up instantly. She was so embarrassed. She looked at him as she was at her lowest. “I’ll drive you home.” He said.

Betty nodded.

They headed out to his car. It was the middle of the night and Jughead looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry. I had no one to call. This will be in the papers by morning." Betty cried.

“I paid off the press. You’ll be fine.”

"You did... why?" She asked. He just shrugged. "Thank you." Betty whispered.

He didn’t say anything. Betty went quiet as they pulled up to her house. She offered him to stay the night in her guest room. 

“I should probably just drive home.”

"No. You are knackered and it's my fault. Stay the night." She whispered.

“Fine.” He yawned.

Betty showed him to the room. It was decorated the same way they had planned their guest room. Jughead ignored that. Betty brought in some blankets and warm milk.

“Thank you.”

"Its okay. I'll pay the money back." She yawned.

“You don’t have to.”

"I want too." Betty sat on the chair in the room.

“It’s fine Betty.” Betty nodded. "The beds there." She smiled faintly.

“Thanks.”

"Its okay." Betty got up to leave. "Wait, where's hotdog?" She panicked.

“Toni is watching him.” Betty nodded. "Good I trust her."

“Yeah me too.”

"Night Juggie." Betty whispered.

“Night.”

She waved softly at him before heading to her room. Jughead stripped down to his underwear for bed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He decided to try. He knew he couldn’t with Betty right down the hall.

Hours passed on the clock and he watched the clock tik. He heard his door open as Betty tiptoed in and laid on the bed with him. He pretended to be asleep not wanting to startle her. Betty wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to hold him. 

Jughead ended up falling asleep. He could always fall asleep in her embrace. He felt safe with her. This was the first night he actually slept properly. He hasn’t slept a single night without nightmares. It felt like a dream. He slept all the way through the night. 

Betty was gone when he woke up the next morning. He went to go ask her if he could get a shower. He would feel rude getting one in her house without her permission. In the morning he found her making his favourite pancakes.

“Hey... is it okay if I get a shower?”

"Yeah. You know where the towels are kept? Normal place." Betty told him.

Jughead nodded. He headed to the bathroom. He started running the shower seeing all her products. She kept a few of his. He just quickly showered before heading back to the kitchen.

"I made your favourite." Betty told him. "An apology."

“An apology?”

"For bailing me out." She yawned. Jughead nodded. "I didn't mean to hurt her." Betty looked at him.

“Who? Veronica?”

"Okay, I did a little. I was angry, she gets to be engaged and she ruined our engagement." Betty nodded.

“She apologized to me a lot and offered to pay me $500,000.”

"Like that money can bring back true love." She scoffed.

“You’re the one who left Betty.”

"I was so hurt. I didn't know what to do. I lost you and she took you away from me Juggie." Betty sobbed.

“You never let me explain myself.”

"I'm sorry. I'm stubborn like my mother."

“I don’t even remember that night.”

Betty nodded. "I do. We were talking about our first dance before it all went to shit." She whispered.

“I never stopped wanting to marry you. My love just didn’t go away.”

"Neither did mine."

“It wasn’t my fault Betty.” He whispered.

"I know Jughead. I know that now." Betty whispered.

“I was so drunk that night... all I remember is waiting for you.”

Betty nodded. "We were going to go home to bed. I was tired." Jughead didn’t say anything. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone that night." He stayed silent. "You should eat. It's getting cold, I have work." Betty yawned.

“Right... I should get going. I’m sorry to impose on your day.”

"Or stay the day? Come to work with me?" She suggested.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Betty toyed with the engagement ring around her neck. She just nodded trying not to cry. 

“I’m really sorry... I shouldn’t have stayed over last night.”

"It's okay." She looked away to wipe her tears. Betty was fully shaking. Jughead got up and headed out to his car. "Wait." She ran out to him.

“What?”

Betty hugged him tightly. He just stood there. She pulled the necklace off."Your gran wouldn't want me to keep this." She managed to utter through her words. "I'm in Riverdale for my mother's funeral. Please come."

“Keep it. It’s not like I’ll ever get married.”

"You will. Your too handsome not too. I promise no more bar fights." Betty raised her pinky finger up.

“Just keep the ring. I won’t be needing it.”

Betty nodded. "I'm sorry I made you come out here." She uttered letting go of him.

“It’s fine.”

"Its not. Please come to the funeral. If not for me so you can dance on her grave. She would love that." Betty joked wiped her eyes.

“I’ll come to the funeral.”

"Thank you. Everyone is there."

Jughead nodded. He uttered his goodbyes and heading to his car. Staying over last night was a mistake but he needed that to move on. Or to try at least.

The movie process was well underway. Betty was only contacted for script changes. She was focusing on her shows and grieving. She was no way emotional prepared for th furnel.

_____

The day of the funeral approached them and Betty felt sick too her stomach. She knew it would a rough day. Everyone in town was there including Veronica.

Veronica stayed close to Reggie. She was terrified of talking to Betty. Betty was sat alone as everyone mingled. She saw Jughead walk in. She was hoping he would sit with her.

He just looked around and kept to himself. He looked sick to his stomach when he saw Veronica. Betty saw the drop in his expressions. She headed over to him. He looked like he wanted to bolt.

"Thank you for coming." Betty was trying to hold back tears.

“No problem...”

Veronica headed over to them. Jughead started backing up. Betty didn't think and just held his hand.“I need some air.” He pulled away and stepped outside. Betty sighed running after him.

He was sitting in his car. She knocked on the window gently. He looked up and rolled the window down.

"Can I sit?" Betty asked.

She crawled in the car shutting the door. Silence fell between them. Jughead just sat tapping his foot. Betty leaned over to trace crown shapes to his thigh. She used to do it all this time. Not thinking it could come off as inappropriate. He just looked at her.

"Sorry." Betty snatched her hand away. 

“I can’t go back in there with Veronica here.”

"Me too." She whispered. "Let's go to the beach. "

“But it’s your mom’s funeral.”

"I know but when did she do everything traditional?" Betty smiled faintly.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"Plus she said she didn't want a big funeral. Her words were burn me and spread neon my favourite places. This town didn't give a fuck about me."

Jughead nodded.

"I'll drive." Betty told him.

“Okay.”

They swapped seats by claiming over one another. Betty put on the disney sound track on Alice's favourite song with the twins. She drove for two hours coming to the beach. Jughead just looked out the window the whole time. He felt one of her hands on his lap.

Getting there they headed to the beach. They sat down together in silence. Betty still continued to hold his hands. He was shaking as Betty pulled him in for a hug. He hugged her back.

"Remember when we came here?" She whispered.

He nodded.

"I feel over a kids bucket and dropped my icecream." Betty laughed.

“Yeah.”

"You laughed and continued to eat your icecream." He began to calm down.

“I did help you up too.”

"Before licked your icecream." Betty giggled.

“Yeah.”

"You okay?" She looked up at him.

"Want to talk about it?" Betty asked.

“No.”

Betty nodded. "Want to go walk in the ocean?" He nodded. Betty stood up holding her hand out to him. He didn’t take her hand. She just sighed. "Please speak to me about it."

“About what?”

"All of it. I shouldn't have ran." Betty confessed."I need to hear your pain."

“I remember waking up alone... I was hungover and completely confused why I was naked in the guest room. I knew you weren’t drinking so if I got drunk you would’ve brought me home... My head was pounding and my first thought was to call you and make sure you were okay. My phone said you blocked my number. I got dressed and looked all over town for you. I went home to see your mom burning all my stuff outside. She yelled at me calling me a terrible person. She said I was just like my father and that I would be better off dead. I asked her what happened and she said I was a cheater and that Veronica was a slut.” Jughead whispered. “I went to go see Veronica. She told me we hooked up. I never would have done that so I got mad at her and asked her why she was lying. She started crying and told me the truth. She feels terrible about it and apologizes in emails all the time... She even tried to pay me off. I’m honestly just terrified of her.... I think everything just scarred me for life.” He was talking quietly and shaking with anxiety. Betty could tell he was holding back tears.

Betty held his hands. "I'm so sorry. I should have heard you out. I was hurt but I realise not as bad as you. You are so strong." Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty hugged him. "You can cry Juggie."

“I’m fine.”

"You are shit liar still." She cupped his cheeks.

He just looked at her. Betty just rubbed his cheeks softly. He closed his eyes and just rested his head in her hands. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. He turned away from her when he started to let himself cry.

Betty turned his face to her. "Don't hide from me."

Jughead just looked at her with tears in his eyes. Betty then wiped his tears away. He rested his forehead against hers. She kissed his nose.

“We should head back.”

"No. I want to stay a little longer. Maybe we can get icecream?" Betty asked.

“Okay.”

They headed to the icecream shop. They got a few flavours in tubs to share. Jughead stayed silent.

"We can go if you want? I just wanted time with you."

“No, it’s fine.” Betty nodded. "So who's getting casted?"

“I’m not sure yet.”

"Who do you want? I have contacts." She smirked.

He shrugged, Betty nodded as she took some of his icecream. He used to get so mad at her for stealing his food but now he didn’t seem to care.

"What no telling me off?"

He just shrugged again. Betty leaned over and rubbed it on his face. She wanted to see a smile on his face. He wiped it off.

"Juggie?"

“Yeah?”

"I just want you to be okay. I want to hurt her badly for making you feel all this pain." Betty confessed.

“It’s fine.”

"Can't you see it? It's not. I'm going to kill her." She stood up heading to the car.

Jughead grabbed the ice cream and ran after her. He found her getting the car door open. She got into the car and he got into the passenger seat. Betty began driving like a mad woman. Anger just consumed her.

“Betty what are you doing?”

"I don't know." She whispered.

They arrived back in Riverdale. Betty pulled in to her house. In the garden across from her Archie and Veronica were talking. Betty opened the car door and ran over to them.

"You think paying him off makes up for everything. You were going to be my bridesmaid!" She yelled.

"What?" Archie asked confused.

“Don’t listen to her Arch.”

"Now your lying!" Betty swang for her. Reggie came over and held Veronica back. "Big man coming now." Betty pushed him out the way. Jughead ran over and pulled Betty back."I want her to feel the pain I did, Juggie." She broke down.

“Let’s go inside.”

Betty nodded.

They headed inside together. Jughead sat down hugging her. Betty automatically hugged him back tightly. 

"She's not worth it."

“She hurt you Jug... she hurt us.” Betty whispered. 

“It was my fault.” Jughead said.

"You were drunk." She glanced at him.

“I thought she was you... I mean I was too drunk to function though.” He sighed.

"Can we just try move on? I miss you so much."

“I can’t move on from what happened to me.”

"I don't mean like that. I mean can you let me in to help you. I still love you." Betty looked up at him.

“I don’t know Betty.”

Betty nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

"Its okay. I get it, I'm the one who ran." She teared up.

“I still love you.”

"I know." Betty just hugged him.

Jughead held her face and kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back. She had missed the touch of his lips. She hasn't been with anyone but him. Jughead deepened the kiss.

He needed to feel her touch again. They were each others drug of choice. Jughead pushed her down on the couch so he was on top of her as they kissed. Betty pulled him closer to her. He held her close as Betty moved her hands up his button down. 

“Let’s go to your room.... anyone could walk in right now.” He whispered.

Betty nodded. 

Jughead picked her up in one swoop. Betty held him as he carried her up to her childhood bedroom. It was untouched from the night everything went wrong.

He put her down on the bed as Betty sat up as she saw the wedding dress hang from the wardrobe. Jughead looked to see what she was looking at. He saw the dress.

“Oh.” He whispered.

"I can shut the door." Betty whispered. "Or we can out it to use?"

“Maybe I should go.”

"Seriously? You get me all hot and bothered and leave. I haven't fucked anyone but you." She confessed.

Jughead nodded.

"Fine. I'll masturbate."

Jughead just closed the closet so they couldn’t see the dress. He went to kiss her. Betty smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. She was sitting up on the bed and he was standing in front of her. He kissed her passionately.She was sitting up on the bed and he was standing in front of her. He kissed her passionately.

Betty moaned softly. He pushed her down so she was laying on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt. "Slowly Juggie." Betty ran her hands down his chest.

“I haven’t been with anyone since that night.” He whispered.

"Really?" Betty kissed him.

He nodded.

She smiled, pulling her dress over her head. Jughead kissed her. Betty bit his lip pulling his hair gently. "Do you still like that?"

Jughead nodded.

Betty smiled adding her tongue to the kiss. He kissed her back. She smiled moving beneath him. "We never got that shower sex, car sex, public sex." Betty listed.

Jughead nodded.

"We could do one of those things now." Betty kissed him.

“Shower.”

"Please." She wrapped her legs around him. He lifted her up and carried her to her bathroom. Betty switched on the shower. "Make me dirty Juggie."

Jughead pressed her up against the wall and kissed her. Betty ran her hands through his hair.

“I love you.”

"I've never stopped." She held him close.

Jughead just kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss grinding on him. He groaned softly. His hands glided around her body reaching her breasts. Jughead gently squeezing them before kissing them. Slipping his hands down to her walls. Betty nodded. His hands glided between her walls finding her clit. Rubbing her clit in circular motions. She utters in pleasure. 

Jughead softly insisted another finger. Betty pushed herself back to the wall grinding on his fingers. He was always so good at pleasing her.

All he knew was her body. Betty kissed him back as she began sliding her wet hands over his long length. Both pleasuring one another. They were already feeling amazing and they hadn’t even stepped into the shower yet.

Jughead picked them up to head into the shower. They stood under the water. They both stopped pleasuring one another as they started to thrust inside one another. Betty moaned as he hit deep inside her. They were holding each other so tight. He kissed her lovingly as he moved. Betty held him tightly moving with him.

"You feel so good." Betty kissed his neck.

“So do you baby.”

Betty moaned softly. They moved together not speaking again. Touching one another climaxing together. After they gently washed each other. Betty smiled at him. He kissed her lovingly.

"Juggie what's going to happen now?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know. You go home tomorrow.” Betty nodded. "So a goodbye?"

He nodded.

Betty looked away tearing up. Jughead turned her head back and kissed her. She kissed him back trying not to think about it.

Life had different plans for them. They knew they didn't betray one another now. Yet they still had to go their separate ways. That was painful.

They needed to remember they had completely different lives and things would never be as planned.

Nothing was the same anymore. That was all down to a betrayal of a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

1 year later:

The movie was fully filmed. Betty and Jughead haven't seen one another since the funeral. They continued to like their social media posts. It was the movie premiere this week. 

Everyone from Riverdale was invited. They were doing it at a New York drive in. Jughead was really excited. He couldn't wait to see the movie. Him and Ryan were at the hotel. They were meeting all the cast for a dinner a few days before.

He didn’t know if they ever linked up or not. He was about to head to the meal getting a message from Betty.

B: please keep Ryan away from me x.

J: why?

B: he sent me a nude. He made me uncomfortable.

J: Ok

B: I have a gift for you x

J: you do?

B: *Betty sent a picture.*

It was her wearing a top of him saying number one fan. Holding a big box.

J: you’re adorable.

B: I'm wearing this to dinner and the drive in. I have them in different colours. I'm making a fortune on etsy.

J: that’s hilarious.

B: my best sellers Jones ;)

J: when are you coming?

B: in on my way.

J: I’ll see you there.

B: xxx

Jughead headed to his car to go there. He was going to be so embarrassed if she did show up in the top. He was the first one there. Jughead was talking with Ryan and didn’t see her come in. Ryan came in after him. A little while later Betty came in her sundress with the top over.

"I'm going to drop it." Betty uttered. She tapped Jughead.“Hey.” He smiled.

"Here you go. It was your wedding gift." She told him."Its nothing much."

He opened it up. It was a type writer. The one he's always wanted. 

"Surpise!" She smiled.

“Thank you Betts. I love it.”

Betty smiled as she hugged him.

"Betty sit next to me." Ryan said.

“She’s sitting with me.” Jughead smiled.

"Thank you." Betty kissed his cheek.

All the cast was suddenly there. "That top is embarrassing." One of them said.

"Oh it's just an inside joke." Betty smiled."I have a dress beneath this." Jughead smiled at her. Betty pulled the top off. She sat down next to him."I'm proud of you." Betty held his hand.

“Thank you Betts.”

"So Juggie, how about drinks after?" An actress asked.

"Baby, I was thinking we could go catch that movie." Betty pulled on her engagement ring from her neck.

Jughead just sighed. Betty was glaring at actress as Jughead politely declined and she walked away. Betty sat picking her straw in her drink. She just ordered the biggest burger and fries. She sat in a mood.

“What’s wrong?” Jughead said.

"She's flirting with you."

“And I declined.”

"She was still flirting." Betty folded her arms.

"Coopers being hot." Ryan smirked.

"I will chop your small 5 inch dick off." Betty snapped at him.

“Five inch?”

"Are you forgetting you sent me a nude?" Betty glared at him. "I kept telling you, I'm I'm love with Jughead."

"Doesn't stop me."

"You know Ryan, I have bigger dick than you. Its 8 inch bright pink and can pleasure me in more ways than you will ever." Betty said. 

Jughead was trying to compress a laugh. Ryan rolled his eyes. Jughead just drank some of his water to hide his laugh. Betty ran her hands up Jughead's thigh. He looked at her.

"You're mine." Betty mouthed.

“Are you claiming me?”

"Yes." She uttered without missing a beat.

“Since when?”

"Technically since we got engaged but since we had sex again." Betty pulled the top back on. He just looked at her. "You're mine." She repeated.

“Do I have any say in this?”

"Yes." Betty looked at him.

“Yeah?”

"Only if I like the answer." She smirked. Jughead rolled his eyes. "And the answer is?"

“You don’t own me Cooper.” He smirked.

"Fine. I guess you'll see me at the drive in." Betty stood up. She knew the game he was playing. “You’re leaving?”

"Do you want me to go?" Betty winked.

"Absolutely not." He held her hand. 

Betty smirked sitting back down. She moved her hand on his thigh. Jughead looked at her. She winked at him.

“Youre so beautiful Betty.”

"So are you Juggie. I miss you." Betty smiled.

“Give me a chance Betty.” Ryan said, looking at her.

"Take the hint. It's a no, I'm in love with my ex fiance who is your client."

“If he wanted you, you would be together now.”

Betty's smile instantly disappeared. "You don't know shit!" She stormed off.

“Betty don’t cry.”

"Part of him is telling the truth though." She hugged her knees. “Don’t listen to him he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Betty nodded still crying.

“Come back inside Betts.”

"I don't like him." She looked at him.

“Let’s just finish dinner.”

Betty got out her car and followed him. They sat back down. For the rest of dinner Betty ignored everyone but Jughead. She picked at her food but she wasn't hungry. Everyone headed to their hotel rooms after. There was still a couple days before the premiere.

"Come to mine?" Betty asked.

“I’m paying for a hotel room already.” Jughead said.

"Okay." She sighed.

“You can come?”

Betty nodded.

As she stood up her phone rang. It was Veronica. She sighed and answered it."I want to apologise." Veronica said.

“Go ahead.”

"I shouldn't have done what I did. I ruined our friendship and made Jughead afraid of me." She confessed.

"No, you ruined my whole future." Betty looked at Jughead.

“I’m so sorry B. I really wasn’t in the right state of mind. I was drunk and upset.”

"But you always know morals when your drunk. I was married. I could by a mother by now." Betty began to cry.

“I just wanted to hurt Archie. I didn’t think I would hurt you and Jughead too.”

"Exactly Veronica! You ruined someone extraordinary!" Tears streamed down.

“I know Betty and I’m so sorry.”

"Do you though? You're getting married. You get to have a family. I crave that now and it's just gone." Betty hid her face.

“I don’t understand why you and Jughead can’t fix things.”

"It's complicated. I ran away with no explanation. I didn't let him explain. I hurt him just as much as you did."

“Can I speak to Jughead?”

"Don't. The last time he saw you Veronica he had an anxiety attack. The fact you offered him money. Stay away from him." Betty snapped.

“I just want to apologize.”

"Fine meet us at this bar." Betty ended the call.

"Juggie we're going to see Veronica. She's apologising properly."

______

At the bar:

Jughead didn’t want to be there. He was about to bolt. Betty was calming him down.

"You need to confront her so we can be together. That's if you want me."

“I want to leave.”

"Fine, I'm not forcing you." Betty sighed.

Jughead got up and headed to the door. As he got to the door Veroncia bumped into him. He quickly ran past her out the door. Veronica sighed. Betty sat at the bar drinking as Veronica headed up to her.

"That's why he doesn't want me. He can't move on from what happened." Betty teared up."I love him Veronica."

“I know you do.” Betty looked at her engagement ring “I’m really sorry Betty.”

"I just want to marry him. He's a different man." She whispered.

“What do you mean he’s a different man?”

"He's scared of everything. He doesn't talk to me about everything anymore." Betty wiped her tears.

“Maybe he just needs time.”

"That's easy for you to say. It's been a year." She looked at her. Veronica nodded. "He doesn't want me anymore." Betty sobbed.

"That's not true. I'm sorry Betty but I want you to be my bridesmaid." She told her.

"I'll think about it."

Veronica nodded. 

Jughead texted Betty. 

J: come to my hotel room.

B: I'm coming.

"I have to go. I have work in the morning. We're working on a big episode." Betty walked away.

She took the subway to the hotel. She headed up to his room. She was so emotionally drained. He was laying in bed when she walked in. He gave her a key card earlier. Betty just laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"We could have been parents." She whispered.

“Betty we need to stop living in the past.”

"I'm trying Juggie. I'm really trying." She hid face in his chest.

“We have a future together Betty. Just because it didn’t go as planned doesn’t mean it will never happen.”

Betty nodded. "It sucks though. We have to go through all the steps again. Yet my love for you is the same." Jughead nodded. Betty looked at him. "You know I hate Christmas now."

“Me too.”

"Its the worst." She laughed softly.

Jughead nodded."It wasn't so bad with you."He added.

"Let's go away for Christmas."

“Where?”

"Where were our top three honeymoon destinations?" Betty asked.

“Hawaii, Italy, and Greece.”

"Italy or Hawaii." Betty smiled.

“Hawaii.”

"Let's do it." She kissed him.

“Okay.” He kissed her back.

Betty smiled into the kiss. She held him tightly. He deepened the kiss. She kissed him until she couldn't breathe. They paused for air before kissing passionately again. Betty tugged on his flannel. She pulled it off, kissing him.

Jughead pulled her knickers down. Betty smiled as he pulled her dress off. They took it in turns getting naked. Once fully naked they were in a lust trance. Kisses embraced different part of their bodies. Moaning filled the room as they marked each others skin softly. They just couldn’t stay away from each other. They were drawn to one another.

“I love you.” Jughead mumbled.

"I love you too."

He kissed her neck as Betty moaned softly. He ran his hands down her body. Betty took control as she softly moved on him. He groaned softly. She smiled at him as they shared loving touches. 

"Don't leave New York." Betty whispered.

“Riverdale is my home.”

"Then I'll move back." She told him.

“You’d do that for me?” 

"The network will find someone new. This is the last season of the shows anyway."Betty nodded. "I can take over the register." 

“Are you sure?”

"Yes. I want our lives back. I want to be with you again." She uttered.

Jughead kissed her lovingly. They moved deeper together. They were finally making the right choice for them. They quickly brought each other to their releases as they panted. Jughead kissed her lovingly more.

"We have to add some color to your place though." Betty teased.

“Yeah?”

"Definitely. Maybe some blue and yellow." Jughead smiled. She hugged him. "Also a better bed."

“A better bed?”

"Yes. Especially if we're going to be spending alot of our time in it." Jughead smirked at her. "I love you." Betty smiled.

“I love you too.” Betty gave him the ring. He just looked at her."To ask me again when we're ready." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

That night everything was beginning to make sense again. Their hearts were filling up with love and happiness again. They didn’t want it any other way. Their love never disappeared. Only now the betrayal meant nothing. They had one another. 

Finally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

2 years later, Christmas: 

Being back in Riverdale didn't feel like walking back on themselves but was perfect. Each day they built their relationship back up.

It was 2 years later and Christmas was here. Betty Cooper had decorated their house head to toe.

Jughead had been working a lot lately and he was exhausted. Betty would always make his day better. She stayed well away from Ryan.

She woke him up early so they could exchange gifts. Betty had made breakfast for him. She gave it to him with his gift. 

“Hey baby.” He smiled sleepily.

"Morning handsome." Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back. "Let's go back to bed and sleep." Betty suggested.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto the bed with him. "Merry Christmas." She smiled. Jughead smiled and kissed her happily.

"I have a little surprise."

“What is it?”

"I'm pregnant." She passed him the scan photo.

“Really?” He teared up.

"4 months." Betty lifted her top up.

Jughead pressed kisses all over her belly. She giggled softly. "Also we're getting pops for dinner. I'm not cooking and we need to give him his present." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"Here's your actual gift." She handed him it.

It was a boys trip to Vegas.

“Betty you didn’t have to do this.”

"You need one last fun boys trip before our little miracle comes." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her. “What will you be doing?”

"Working."

“That’s no fun.” He pouted. Betty kissed his cute pout. “Come with us.”

"Vegas isn't a place for a pregnant woman. How about I get a spa weekend for myself with Kevin?" She laid on him.

“Okay.”

"I'll binge eat my weight in your secret stash of chocolate." Betty winked. Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. "Which I have to refill."

“Really?” Betty blushed as Jughead just kissed her. "I'm hungry." She mumbled into the kiss.

“Have my breakfast then.” He told her.

"I made it for you."

“If you’re hungry you can have it.”

"Maybe just a little." Betty kissed him.

A little turned into the whole plate and a bowl of cereal. Jughead just laughed softly. "Wants some?" She looked at him mid mouthful. He just laughed again.

Betty rolled her eyes eating it. He just got up to get himself food. He came back to see her drinking the orange juice. He sat down and started eating.

Betty smiled at him. "Let's have pop be the godfather." 

“Okay.” Jughead smiled."Perfect." She yawned. He just smiled.

That day they spent most the day eating. They helped out Pop at the diner. It was the perfect Christmas.

______

June: 

Betty was at Pops when her water broke. Jughead was in a meeting in New York. Getting that phone call he panicked. Jumping in his car he drove to the hospital. 

Labour was a long and hard process. Luckily Jughead got there in time. He saw his sweaty, beautiful and loving girlfriend start pushing. Betty holding his hands crying. 

It wasn't pretty but in some weird way it was beautiful. Jughead grinned the crushing of his hand as Betty pushed. He was so grateful to be here witnessing his child being born. Hearing the screams fill the room up made both parents cry.

"She's beautiful."Betty kissed her daughter's head. Jughead nodded. He was crying happy tears. "We need a name." Betty passed her to him.

“I don’t know.”

"Baby your the writer." She smiled.

“Hazel.”

"Its perfect. Hazel Pendleton Jones." Betty looked at her baby girl.

“Hazel Elizabeth Jones.”

"Its perfect." She wiped her tears.

Jughead kissed her cheek. She kissed him back back lazily.

Jughead couldn't believe how perfect Hazel was. She was the perfect mix of both of them. Nothing in their past matters now. All the hate and betrayal means nothing. 

All what happens now is teaching Hazel right from wrong. Teaching her morals. Teaching her how to leave. But most importantly teaching her that forgiveness is always possible even if you were once betrayed.

With their past now behind them, they couldn’t wait for the rest of their future. That's all that mattered. Focusing on the present and future. Leaving the past exactly in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fics. Comments and kudos always appreciated. Don't forget to show support to your favourite writers

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy reading this collab. Comments and kudos always appreciated. You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids


End file.
